scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Shifty
"Just because I was born different doesn't mean that I can't make a life. Sometimes, your own species can stab you in the back when you aren't looking..." ''-Black Shifty'' Black Shifty (nicknamed B.S. by Wolfember) is the one of main antagonists and major occurring characters (anti-villain in some planned games) to Gregory & friends in the Scorpius series. He is Fire Inferno's archenemy, Wolfember's assistant, the older half brother of Shifty, and the first son of Shifty Sr and Laura. Due to his rare color, he was sent away from his parents at birth at the time to avoid negative attention. As a result, this caused him to harbor resentment to his father years later for forgetting about him, and his half brother for not knowing who he actually was. However, his mother was the only individual he kept in contact with since his father split with her upon his birth. His reason for hating Fire Inferno was due to him wanting to become a Scorpius Warrior himself before Fire took his spot, and making him realize that the Scorpius Warriors were a joke compared to what he believed they were. Physical Appearance Black Shifty bears a resemblance to his younger half-brother Shifty, with the darker tones in his appearance. Unlike most Star Trolls, Black Shifty, as his name appears, is a black version, which is a rare, yet hated color besides white. His fur, eyes, nose, stars, and shoes are all black, with his socks being a negative color opposite of Shifty's. His face, however, is a pinker skin color. Development Black Shifty's design, along with Shifty's, and many other Star Trolls were based on a toy that Gregory had when he was younger. However, Black Shifty became an idea that followed after Shifty. Personality Black Shifty is sometimes known for his snarky remarks, even with Wolfember, despite the two having a mutual friendship. His cynical behavior is mostly known, since Wolfember mostly deals with it. Despite his cynical personality, he is often the "brains" of Wolfember's alliance. Deep down, however, he has a soft spot towards his mother, as she was the only one to accept him, despite his color. He would do anything to protect her, even if it costs him his life. Background When Shifty Sr exited out of the Scorpius Warriors force at age 26, he met Laura back at their home, which was Starlight Village, and had their first son together, which was Black Shifty. However, due to his color, his parents began to fear what would happen should word spread out, so Shifty Sr sent his son away to Scorpius City in secret to avoid controversy. Laura, however, did not want to part with Black Shifty, so she fled with him, and ended her partnership with Shifty Sr. 13 years later, Laura told Black Shifty the reason why he could not see his father, nor visit him, which was the taboo nature of the Star Trolls society. Black and white were two colors that were considered to be hated by the Star Trolls due to a superstition about them, as well as them not being "colors". Such superstitions are white Star Trolls being associated with spirits and death, and black Star Trolls associated with bad luck and evil. Because of this truth, he grew to hate his own species, but not as much as his father. However, he then learned that his father also had another son, one who later became Shifty, setting the anger higher than before. At age 15, Black Shifty wanted to become a Scorpius Warrior, which his mother approved of to make a difference to his species. However, his dream was shot down when Fire took his position, adding more of his hatred against him as well. Because of this, he also learned that the Scorpius Warriors were a "joke", and sought revenge against Fire. However, a year later after his lost determination, he became the vessel to work under Wolfember as an assistant, hoping to defeat the Scorpius Warriors and Fire Inferno. Despite his mother being heartbroken over his opposition, he continues to write to her often throughout the years without Wolfember knowing. Powers & Abilities Powers * Abilities * Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Star Troll Species Category:Bosses